The invention concerns a filter device, in particular for gas filtration, for example, an air filter for internal combustion engines, comprising a filter element that is received in a filter housing which is closable by a housing cover, wherein on the filter element a holding part is arranged that projects past the outer wall surface and has correlated therewith a counter holding part on the housing cover and the holding parts engage each other in the mounted state. The invention concerns also a filter element receivable in the filter device.
Air filters for motor vehicles for filtration of the combustion air to be supplied to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle are known. Such an air filter as described, for example, in DE 20 2005 020 099 U1, comprises a hollow-cylindrical filter element which is flowed through radially from the exterior to the interior by the combustion air to be purified, wherein the clean air is discharged axially. The filter element is received in a filter housing and, according to DE 20 2005 020 099 U1, is secured by a clamping and locking action on a counter holder on the inner side of the housing cover by means of a holding part, which is formed monolithically with an end-face end disk of the filter element and is projecting radially past the wall surface of the filter element. In this context, the holding part during the insertion movement of the filter element is axially locked with the counter holder.
Comparable embodiments are also disclosed in WO 2011/104107 A1, DE 10 2011 120 073 B3, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,677 B2.